The Stripper and the Knight
by SoulHorse
Summary: My submissions for 2016 Grayza Ship Week on Tumblr.
1. Day 1: Games

**Hey Fairies! My contribution to Grayza week, despite the fact it's not an OTP…XD Oh well, I've always wanted to do one of the these…Hope you like my fanfic!**

 **Grayza Week, Day 1: Games**

 **AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

"I'm gonna kick your ass Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"No way!" the pink haired boy in question yelled back, furiously smashing the buttons on his controller.

Blonde haired Lucy Heartfilia of the illustrious Heartfilia Konzern lounged on the couch, watching the two boys mash buttons on their controllers on the floor.

"Really. They never grow up, don't they Erza?" she sighed as the two boys threw down their controllers and began their daily fistfight.

"Indeed. Natsu and Gray will always be Natsu and Gray," Erza agreed.

The scarlet haired beauty was sitting on a recliner next to the couch, polishing a sword.

"Don't they ever stop fighting?" a sweet and light voice, belonging to blue haired Wendy Marvell, asked.

"Nope," the two other girls said in unison.

It was a bright day in Magnolia and the five friends were spending their after school time at Gray's apartment. Gray and Natsu were sitting on the floor and trying to beat each other down in Super Smash Bros. Wii U.

They were dressed in the school uniform of Fairy Academy, except for the fact Gray was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers with the school tie around his neck and Natsu was missing his tie, vest, dress shoes, and blazer and was wearing his rumpled white collared school shirt and black pants.

Gray was 18 years old and a seventh year at Fairy Academy and Natsu was a year younger at 17 years old and being a sixth year.

Lucy was partially reading her book and partially watching the two boys play. She was dressed in Fairy Academy's uniform; a white, puffy sleeved blouse, a red tie, a dark red button vest, and a dark red mini skirt. Her blazer was thrown carelessly over the sofa's armrest.

She was the same age as Natsu; 17 years old and a sixth year as well.

Erza was watching the boys play, looking irritated as the boys started their fistfight. With every blow, she clenched her fists. She was dressed in a blue variation of the uniform, except her blouse was high necked, no sleeves, and had ruffles all down the middle.

Erza Scarlet was 19 years old and an eighth year. She was class president of her class and was, unofficially, the scariest person at the school.

Wendy was sitting at Gray's dining table and doing her homework, completely ignoring her friends.

Wendy Marvell was the youngest at 13 years old and she was a second year. She also wore a blue uniform.

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled, finally losing her temper.

Both boys froze, mid-pulling at each other's hair and face. Lucy jumped at Erza's tone and even Wendy's head shot their way, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Whoever beats me at this game," Erza began as she slid off her seat and picked up a controller. "Wins the fight. If none of you win the first round, we keep going until one of you wins. Agreed?"

Both boys glanced at each other, nodded, and said, "Agreed!"

Lucy face palmed. "Here we go…"

* * *

"ROUND 1! Erza versus Natsu! Begin!" Lucy announced.

The blonde had somehow gotten the job of being announcer. Not that she minded, but you know. Wendy watched with interest next to Gray as the match began.

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN ERZA!" Natsu yelled as he began button-mashing.

He was using Mario and was shooting fire balls everywhere. Erza, on the other hand, was using Lucina and was effortlessly dodging Natsu's attacks. She then began her attack on Natsu, by slashing and locking him in a combo.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Natsu shrieked.

The red-haired teen smirked. "Not a chance. Keep your guard up Natsu."

Erza then finished her combos and before Natsu got a chance to move or attack, had her character vault into the air and ground-smash him, ending the game with a clean kill.

"ROUND 1 IS OVER! THE WINNER IS…ERZA!" Lucy announced as Wendy and Gray applauded the scarlet haired girl.

"Hey! I demand a rematch!" Natsu complained.

"No way! You lost fair and square, Natsu," Lucy scolded. "It's Gray's turn now."

The raven haired teen gingerly picked up the controller. He had seen how Erza _destroyed_ Natsu in their round. _But I know her moves now,_ Gray mused inwardly. _I watched her play. I got this._ But to his disappointment, Erza picked Wii Fit Trainer. Gray picked Lucas and the match began.

* * *

"ROUND 2! Erza versus Gray! Begin!" Lucy called out once more.

She sat down next to Natsu, who was still pouting over his match with Erza.

"Not fair!" he whined. "She locked me in a combo!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of strategy Natsu? Now quit whining about it! If Gray loses, it's your turn!"

Natsu's eyes brightened. "Hey! That's true! Thanks Luce!"

He ruffled the blonde's hair and she flushed slightly.

"LOSE GRAY! LOSE GRAY!" Natsu chanted.

"Wow. He sure got pumped up quickly," Wendy remarked.

Lucy winked at the younger girl. "That's Natsu for ya!"

To Gray's utter disappointment and Natsu's joy, Erza decimated Gray.

"How?!" he complained. "I was sure I could win!"

"Not on your life Gray," the deep, feminine voice went back.

He sighed and went back to his seat.

Natsu picked Ike this time and Erza picked Rosalina and Luma.

"ROUND 3! BEGIN!"

* * *

"Round 58…begin…zzz…"

58 matches later, Natsu had passed out on the couch. Wendy had fallen asleep around the 29th match and Lucy had just collapsed. Meanwhile, Gray and Erza were still sitting and playing their match.

"They fell asleep already?" Gray laughed in disbelief as he managed to catch Erza's Sword Fighter Mii, Titania Erza, in a combo with his Bruiser Mii, Ice Devil Slayer.

"It seems so," Erza replied as Gray finished his combo.

The scarlet haired teen went on the attack and grabbed Gray's avatar. She threw him upwards and finished him off with an attack.

Gray sighed. He had lost. Again. For the 29th time in a row.

"How about a bet?" a voice broke through his thoughts.

Gray glanced at Erza curiously. "A bet?"

"Yes. A bet. If I win, I get to ask you any one question and do what I want with you and vice versa," Erza said. "Deal?"

 _Hmm,_ Gray mused inwardly. _Not a bad deal…_

"I accept! And this time, I will not lose," the raven haired teen declared.

Erza smirked. "I like a man who likes a challenge."

Gray flushed at the compliment.

"Now, let us begin!"

"NO! I THOUGHT I HAD THIS IN THE BAG!" Gray wailed.

"Kukuku~! Now, you must answer my question," Erza said evilly.

The raven haired teen gulped. _Oh shit, what could she ask?_ Gray thought. _I hope she doesn't ask…_

"Who do you have a crush on, _Gray?_ And don't lie to me; I know you like someone."

The scarlet haired girl's eyes glinted evilly. _Goddammit._

To be completely honest, Gray had developed a crush on the year older Erza Scarlet. But he knew that Erza had a thing for her childhood friend, Jellal Fernandes. And so, he didn't bother making a move on her. That, and Erza was downright terrifying.

"Um…well…I…" Gray stuttered.

Great. First she had asked that question, and now he had turned into a stuttering mess. The world was officially against him.

"Well?" Erza prompted.

"I…like…you…" he muttered softly.

Erza's eyes widened. She turned away, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Erza…I…" Gray trailed off. He turned away as well and ducked his head.

"Gray?" Erza whispered softly.

He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah?" he replied shakily.

Gray could feel Erza come closer. He could suddenly feel her breath on his neck.

"Kiss me," she purred into his ear.

He swung around, eyes wide.

"Well?" she murmured seductively. "You have to do what I say."

Gray didn't respond. Instead, he forcefully smashed his lips onto hers. Erza let out a startled noise, but immediately began to kiss him back.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, hmm?" Erza said sweetly in his ear.

Gray nodded mutely and let Erza drag him to his bedroom.

Thank Mavis for that game.

* * *

 _Epilogue…_

"C'mon!" Lucy hissed. "Let's get out of here!"

"I can't believe that worked!" Wendy giggled as she grabbed her homework off the table and stuffed it into her schoolbag.

"Yeah, well it's about time they got together," Natsu snorted as he picked up Gray's abandoned wallet and chucked it into his school bag.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Natsu. "I didn't think you were gonna participate in Mira's plan."

"Yeah, well, me neither," the pink haired boy admitted as he swiped several of Gray's video games.

"Why are you taking his stuff?!" Lucy hissed.

Natsu grinned. "Just because."

Lucy smacked him as a loud moan came from the bedroom.

"Oh Gray!" someone shrieked.

"Erza…"

"Cover your ears Wendy!" Lucy hissed as she swiped her blazer.

The blue haired second year gladly obliged.

"C'mon! Let's get the hell outta here before they get louder!" Natsu growled as he swung the door open and dashed out.

"Agreed!" the two girls hissed in unison.

The three disappeared at the door and slammed it behind them.

 **And done! Sorry if it's a bit OOC…XD I did my best! I hope you all like! And sorry for the late entry :) I'm kinda new to this stuff…hope you like it! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. Day 2: Hero

**Hey Fairies! My submission for Day 2 of Grayza week! Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

"Let me _go!"_

Gray thrashed in his magic-proof chains.

"No way," the dark wizard sneered.

Gray had taken off on a solo job to take down a small dark guild called Nightmare Tarantula. The job was supposed to take a day or two. Maybe three.

He had been caught off guard by one of their members and had been taken captive. Great. Just great. It was a solo mission, so there would be no help coming his way. Plus, Natsu would probably not even come after him, like he did with Macao. Gray was alone.

 _I've probably been out for 2 already,_ he thought. He sighed, wishing someone could come after him. _Heck, I'd even go for_ Juvia _at this point. At least she would've came to save me._

Gray threw himself at the dark wizard, desperately trying to land an attack. But the wizard simply laughed and backed up a bit.

"Idiot," the wizard spat. "You're in chains. You can't get to me."

"I'll free myself," Gray spat back. "You'll see. Because I'm a —"

"Yeah, yeah." The wizard snapped his fingers. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard. Obviously. Who cares."

The Ice Make mage growled. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! Ice Make: Hammer!"

Magic sparks flew from Gray's hand, but nothing came out.

"Hahaha!" the wizard laughed maniacally. "You dumbass! Those are magic-proof chains!"

Gray stopped thrashing. "Maybe you're right. But I _will_ break out. And that's a promise."

The wizard smirked. "I'd like to see you try." He turned his back on the struggling Gray and flipped a hand out in farewell.

"Goodbye Gray Fullbuster," he called. "Have a wonderful evening."

"YOU'LL PAY!" he yelled as the door closed.

The Ice Make mage growled and thrashed in his chains.

"Man, I'm so pathetic," he said aloud. "I get captured by some lowly guild and now I'm stuck in these chains. I'll probably die here too. Some Fairy Tail wizard I am."

He scowled. _Maybe I should try and sleep,_ Gray mused. He shut his eyes and just hung there. Just as he was about to doze off, there was a loud crash. Gray's eyes flew open.

"GAHHH!" a voice yelled. "YOU DEMON!"

Demon? Could it be…?

"SHE'S TRYING TO GET TO THE PRISONER! SOMEONE STOP HER!"

Yep. Most likely. No doubt.

The door flew open and a familiar scarlet haired woman in armor stood there.

"Erza!" he yelled.

Her eyes widened in relief. "Gray! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Erza ran over to him.

"Erza, I'm trapped in these chains. They're magic proof. You need the keys," Gray told her urgently.

The Requip mage smirked and held up a key chain.

"These?" she asked dryly.

"Help me!" Gray yelped.

Erza wasted no time in unlocking the locks. Gray jumped free of his chains and massaged his wrists.

"God, those hurt," he grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

The Ice Make Mage gazed at the scarlet haired teen. _Her eyes held such concern,_ Gray thought. _For me._

"Yeah. I'm fine," he reassured.

"Oh thank goodness," Erza sighed.

To Gray's surprise, the Requip Mage threw her arms around Gray, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't do that again," she whispered. "You had me worried there."

Gray's eyes widened, but softened considerably.

"No promises. I am a Fairy Tail wizard," he smirked.

Erza pulled away. "Yes, that is true," she conceded.

Gray grinned at her and rested his forehead against hers. Erza felt her face heat up.

"Thanks for coming," he said softly. "You're a hero Erza."

The redhead's eyes widened by a fraction. She then blushed slightly. _Damn, how was he able to make her feel like that?_

"I'm your hero, right?" Erza teased playfully.

"Yeah," Gray muttered into her hair, as he had pulled away and rested his face in her hair. "Something like that."

 **Gahhh I'm so dissatisfied with this chapter it hurts. Well, it's not like I have any other ideas…I hope you all liked it, despite its shortness! :D**

 **Thanks to Viperhat for reviewing!**

 **Viperhat: I'm glad you liked it! Here's another chapter! Sorry it's so bad and short :P And cliche. I'm glad that it made you laugh :) Your review made my day btw ;) Thanks a lot! :D**

 **See y'all in the next chapter! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	3. Day 3: Alone

**Hey Fairies! My entry for Grayza Week 2016, Day 3. Hope you enjoy! Probably gonna be really short. Sorry :P**

 **Prompt: Alone**

 **AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

"YO! LET'S PARTY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he chugged down a bottle of beer.

"CATCH GRAY!" he called to his friend as he chucked a bottle of vodka at his friend.

Gray easily caught the bottle, popped it open, and chugged it.

"Yeah!" the pink haired boy yelled. "That's the spirit!"

"Yo Natsu!" a blonde haired man with spiky hair yelled over the pumping music. "Drinking contest?!"

"Bring it on Laxus!" Natsu challenged. "LET'S GO!"

Natsu threw himself onto the wooden chair with the drinking cups. He and Laxus began to down each cup.

Gray downed the bottle of vodka within 10 minutes. And within the next 5, he was immediately drunk.

"Hey there," a voice cooed into his ear.

Gray whipped around to see a pretty girl with white hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Juvia," Gray drawled drunkenly. "Whaddya doin' here?"

The girl giggled. "I am not the Juvia you speak of."

"So Juvia's not here?" the raven haired man asked.

"No. I am…" she hesitated. "You may call me Angel."

"Angel, huh?" he smirked devilishly. "You mind entertaining me for the night, my beautiful Angel?"

The white haired girl smirked. "It would be my pleasure, handsome."

Gray woke up with a throbbing headache. _Ow,_ he thought, holding his head. _What the hell happened last night?_

He looked down at himself and realized he was naked. _Well that's normal,_ he thought. _I must've gotten drunk._ He glanced next to him and almost fell off the bed.

A pretty, white haired girl, who was also conveniently nude, was lying next to him, sleeping. Her eyelids suddenly fluttered and they opened to reveal dark blue depths.

"Hello," she murmured. "You were great last night Gray."

Gray stared, open-mouthed, at the girl.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" he demanded.

The girl looked hurt.

"You don't remember me?" she whimpered.

Suddenly, realization dawned in her eyes and she grinned. "You were real drunk last night," she giggled. "I'm Angel."

Angel crept onto his chest, making a seductive purring noise. "Wanna have a round 2?" she purred.

Gray pushed Angel off of him. She landed on the sheets, in which she immediately pulled to her chest.

"Hey!" the white haired girl protested.

"I have a wife," Gray deadpanned. "And I'm already fucked over, so I need to go."

Gray jumped off the bed and yanked on his clothes in a hurry. He was out the door in the blink of an eye.

"God, I'm so screwed," Gray mumbled as he dug out his key.

He inserted his key into the lock, but frowned as the key didn't fit into the lock.

"Huh? This is the right key," Gray frowned.

He tried again. It didn't work.

"What the hell?" the raven haired man complained.

The door suddenly burst open.

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed. "Thank goodness! My key didn't work and — "

"I know," Juvia interrupted coldly. "You were out partying with the guys and you slept with some other girl because you were drunk. I heard."

Gray's jaw dropped. "H-how did you know?"

The blue haired woman pulled her phone from her pocket and showed it to her husband. It was a picture of Gray making out with that white haired girl from earlier.

"Ahem?" Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"God, I'm sorry!" Gray pleaded. "It was my fault for getting drunk! I should never have gone, never should've drank. I'm sorry Juvia. Please, give me another chance."

Juvia shook her head. "We're getting a divorce. And I thought you were the one."

She slammed the door on him. He growled.

"JUVIA!" he roared. "OPEN UP!"

No answer. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _I definitely screwed up this time,_ he thought.

He wasn't sure how he ended up at the glade. Gray had just walked away from his and Juvia's, well Juvia's now, house and kept walking until his feet had fallen off. He had somehow gotten lost in Magnolia Forest and decided to head north, where he had arrived in the glade. It was dark with a field of grass and a ring of trees. A small lake glistened nearby.

Gray collapsed against a tree, mentally berating himself.

 _I should never have gone out._

 _I should never have drank so much._

 _I should've gone home early._

 _I should've stayed there and pleaded some more._

"Oh, hello."

Gray's head shot up. A young woman with scarlet hair and brown stood at the entrance of the glade.

"I came here to be alone, but I found you here," she said, striding over to where he was sitting.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. And you?"

"Gray Fullbuster," he answered. "And please leave or go somewhere else. I need to be alone." He buried his head into his knees.

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "I know you. You're Juvia's husband and one of Jellal's friends."

Gray's head snapped up. "How do you know Juvia and Jellal?"

She shrugged. "Juvia and I are college friends and Jellal is my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend anyways."

Erza's lips curled in disgust. "He cheated on me with some slut named Ultear Milkovich at some party last night."

The raven haired man winced slightly. "Yeah, I was there."

"Yes, and I caught Jellal cheating on me there. I was the one who took the picture of you cheating on Juvia," Erza hissed.

Gray glared at Erza. "So it was _you?"_

"Yes, and I sorely regretted it. I ruined Juvia's marriage and screwed up my relationship up as well. It was a poor decision on my part," Erza admitted.

He shook his head. "No, Juvia had to know. You did the right thing."

"And in doing so, I ruined my relationship with Jellal," Erza spat bitterly.

Before Gray could respond, Erza stood up.

"I'm sorry. You wanted to be alone. I as well. I came here to be alone, but you were here already. So I'll take my leave," she said simply.

The scarlet haired woman turned her back on Gray and began to walk away. Gray didn't know what he was doing, but he grabbed her wrist.

"No. Stay," he said simply.

Erza turned to stare at him. He shrugged.

"We can be alone together," he stated.

The scarlet haired woman stared a bit more, before she sat down next to him. "If I must."

The two sat in silence, side by side. It was she who broke the silence.

"It sure is beautiful out here tonight," Erza commented as she gazed at the rising moon.

"It is," Gray agreed. "It's just a shame that we are too gloomy to admire it."

A warm hand covered his. The raven haired man glanced over at his companion in surprise. Erza shrugged noncommittally.

"If we are to be alone together, we might as well enjoy the night as well," she said.

"Fine by me."

And so, the two sat together, hand in hand, as they watched the rising moon. They were alone together. And together they will stay.

 **Holy mother Mavis this is terrible. I'm so off my game. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this piece of crap. SoulHorse, over and out.**


	4. Day 4: Past and Future

**Hey everyone! Day 4 submission for Grayza week! Kinda late XD I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Past/Future**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

Gray could clearly remember his past. He remembered how his parents were killed by Deliora, how he joined up with Ur and Lyon, how he left them to go fight Deliora himself, how Ur sacrificed herself. How she died because of his recklessness. And today was that day. The day Ur died.

He had woken up feeling depressed. He had glanced over at his wife, _the_ Erza Scarlet, now Erza Fullbuster and silently rolled out of bed. Gray was lucky Erza was a heavy sleeper; she would've scolded him for being so incredibly depressed. She would've told him that Ur would've wanted him to stop moping around and enjoy life, but still remember her without being depressed. But Gray never got over it. Not really.

The raven haired man slid on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie. He tugged on his shoes and slipped out their bedroom door. Before he left however, he cracked open the door to their children's bedroom.

A little girl and a boy, about 6 years old, slept in the same bed against the wall. The girl's hair was black like Gray's and her eyes were a dark blue. The female replica of himself really. Her long hair fanned out onto her pillow. The boy had spiky red hair that reminded Gray too much of Natsu. He had Erza's brown eyes. They were twins, obviously not identical twins. The older twin, Ezra Quicksilver, their son, had his arm wrapped protectively over the younger girl, Silver Ur.

On the other side of the room was an older looking girl, about 9. She had long red hair and dark blue eyes and pale skin. This was Scarlet Azre Fullbuster, their oldest child and daughter. Against her bed was a crib, containing a baby boy with a tuft of raven hair and dark brown eyes. This was their youngest child and son, Uriah Ultearm. He was 2 years old.

Gray smiled softly at the sleeping children and shut the door. _Ur would've loved them,_ he thought to himself.

 _She does love them. She's here, in your heart,_ Gray imagined Erza telling him.

He sighed inwardly and headed out the door.

~.~

Erza was standing in a dirty prison cell in her dream. It was a vaguely familiar, like a long, distant memory past.

"Erzy, I'm tired. My hands and feet hurt," a familiar, but childish voice, said.

She turned to see Milliana. As a child.

"Don't worry," Erza heard herself say. "Mine are the same too."

Milliana sighed. "I wish we could get out of here, meow. Cats don't like being trapped."

"I know, but we just have to bear through it until they let us go," Erza said softly.

"Erza!" a voice called.

She turned to see a blue haired boy. Jellal.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked idly as he approached. "What's your full name?"

"What's yours?" a voice chimed in.

It was a younger Simon.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes!" Jellal declared.

"I'm Simon Mikazuchi," Simon added.

The blue haired boy got closer to Erza. Simon twitched, but he didn't move.

"What's your name?" he asked casually.

The redhead shook her head. "I don't have one. It's just plain old Erza."

Jellal tilted his head at Erza. "You don't have one?"

"No. Sorry to disappoint," she replied.

Jellal moved to the back and picked up a strand of her hair.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Your hair's pretty," he commented. "Hey! I know. What about Scarlet? Erza Scarlet? That way if I forget your name, all I have to do is look at your pretty hair."

Erza felt herself blush shyly as she heard her two friends protest.

"Jellal! You can't make up someone's name!" Milliana giggled.

"Yeah!" Simon protested. "She should be free to choose whatever name she wants!"

Erza glanced up at Jellal, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"Erza Scarlet," she tried out the name on her lips. "I like it."

Jellal beamed at her. "Great! Now I won't forget your name because of your pretty hair!"

Her dream suddenly shifted and it disappeared to form a new one.

A familiar blue haired boy with a red tattoo on his face appeared, chained to a column.

"Jellal!" Erza heard herself cry out.

She ran toward the chained boy and easily cut away his chains with her sword.

"C'mon Jellal! We can get out of here!"

Erza half dragged him out of the room. "We're free! We can leave! Hurry! The others are waiting for us!"

"There is no such thing as freedom."

Jellal's voice was cold and cruel.

"Huh?"

The scarlet haired girl turned to her companion.

"I said, there is no such thing as true freedom. We should stay and finish this, to please the great god and wizard Zeref," Jellal stated calmly.

A new glint had come into his eyes. One of insanity.

"No, Jellal!" Erza tugged at him. "This was your idea! You told us to stand up for ourselves! And we can leave now!"

"It was a foolish plan!" he bellowed, swiping at her, causing her to fly backwards into the rubble.

"I will stay and finish the tower. But you are free to leave, Erza. Only you. And you cannot tell anyone else. If you do, I will personally make sure that I kill everyone you care about," Jellal snarled cruelly.

He strode down to her and picked her up by the collar. "Do you understand? You cannot tell a single soul about what I'm doing here. Or else your friends will die."

"W-what's happened to you?" Erza whimpered.

"Understand?" Jellal growled.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, leave. And never return," the blue haired boy hissed forcefully. "You will never truly be free."

Erza woke up in a cold sweat. Even though Jellal was a good man now, the past still haunted her. She could still see the cruelness in her old friend's eyes. Erza shook her head, trying to get the images out. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

When she was down, the Requip Mage turned to her other side. Gray was gone. Of course. _It was the anniversary of Ur's death,_ the scarlet haired woman recalled. Gray needed time alone. She sighed wistfully, wishing Gray was here. She wanted to talk to someone, someone who understood her. But, she decided, she should leave him alone for the day. _Maybe I should get some time alone too,_ Erza mused. _I could call up Natsu and Lucy and ask them to bring Nashi and Igneel around. Yes, that sounds like a good idea._

Erza smiled to herself. Scarlet, Silver, and Ezra loved hanging out with the four Dragneel siblings.

Nashi Layla Dragneel was Scarlet's age; 9 years old. She had pink hair like her father and warm brown eyes like her mother.

Her younger brother, Igneel Jude Dragneel was a year older than the twins, being 7 years old. Igneel had Lucy's blonde hair and Natsu's onyx eyes.

Both siblings had their father's unusually sharpened canines.

Erza got out of bed and quickly changed into her white, high necked blouse and dark blue skirt. She picked up her phone and called the Dragneel house.

"H-hello?" someone answered blearily.

It was Lucy and she sounded like she just woke up.

"Lucy, it's Erza," the redhead replied.

"Oh! Hey Erza! What's up?" the blonde responded.

Erza ran a hand through her red hair. "I need you to come over and watch the kids for me. I…have business to attend to."

"I can do that! Nashi and Igneel have been wanting to go see the Scarlet, the twins, and Uriah for a while! How long do you want me to stay?" Lucy said cheerfully.

The Requip Mage fidgeted on the other side of the line.

"For a while," she decided. "At least, until I get back. You see, Gray took off again and I need to go find him."

"Oh no. What happened now?" Lucy grumbled.

"It's the anniversary of Ur's death," Erza whispered.

The Celestial Wizard was silent for a moment.

"Oh, I forgot," Lucy said softly. "Give him my condolences. And Natsu's as well."

"Will do, but can you get over here ASAP? I have to go," Erza pleaded.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. Give us about 15 minutes," the blonde replied exasperatedly.

"Thanks so much Lucy."

"No problem!"

Erza hung up and sighed in relief. Thank goodness for Lucy and Natsu.

 _Half an hour later…_

"I thought you said 15 minutes!" Erza exploded as Lucy and Natsu herded Nashi and Igneel inside.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. "Nashi lit something on fire and Igneel made his food explode everywhere. And Natsu was sleeping through the entire thing!"

She gave the pink haired man a significant look. Natsu shrugged and grinned.

"I need my sleep!" he protested.

"Well, thanks for coming. The twins are already up," Erza added.

"No problem!" Lucy said with a grin. "Now, go!"

Erza was out the door in a flash.

Gray put his hands in his pockets as he hiked down the lonely sidewalk. Snow began to drift down in little fluffs.

"Gray-sama?" a girlish voice said behind him.

The raven haired man turned to see a pretty blue haired girl. Juvia Lockser. Well, Juvia Vastia anyways. She had married Lyon a while ago.

"Oh, hi Juvia," he greeted.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously.

"It's the day of —"

"Juvia knows," she interrupted. "Lyon-sama went wandering a while ago. Juvia is sorry for your loss, once again."

"Thanks Juvia," he muttered.

"Juvia will let you be alone once more," the bluenette announced before walking off.

"O-okay?" he sweatdropped awkwardly.

Gray watched as the rain woman strode away.

"Gray!" a familiar voice called out.

The Ice Make Mage whipped around to see a familiar Requip Mage hurrying towards him.

"Erza?" he gawked in disbelief.

The minute she reached him, _slap._ Erza had slapped him.

"Don't you _dare_ run off like that again!" she hissed. "Do you know how _worried_ I've been?"

"Sorry," Gray muttered.

Something suddenly clicked.

"Wait, where're the kids? Are they alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

Erza huffed. "Yes, they're fine. Natsu and Lucy are watching them. But how are you?"

"Thank goodness," Gray exhaled. "And I'm fine, thanks," he added gruffly.

The scarlet haired woman's eyes softened toward her husband.

"I know that tone of voice," she said softly, touching Gray's arm affectionately. "You are most certainly not okay."

Gray didn't meet her eyes. "You know me too well," he muttered softly.

"Yes, well enough to know that you still haven't gotten over Ur's death," Erza shot back.

"You were having the nightmares again?" Gray changed the subject abruptly.

The redhead huffed again, her eyes hardening a bit.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," she said, waving it off. "I'll be fine, but you. You're like this every. Single. Year."

Erza clipped off every word.

"But it matters to me," Gray said, his hair hiding his eyes. "I have to make sure you're okay."

"Gray, I got past that a long time ago. It's you who hasn't moved on. You need to let it go. Your master Ur is at peace now. It's time you move on from the past and look toward the future," Erza said softly.

Gray lifted his head to meet his wife's.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he sighed in resignation.

"Like always," Erza teased with a wink.

"Since when?" he demanded.

"Like I said, since always Gray. Just accept it already!"

The two intertwined hands as they began walking back down to their apartment. Walking away from their past and going towards the future.

 **Holy mother Mavis FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! You guys have no idea how long that took XD Probably because of school. But whatever. I have 3 more prompts to go, unless I choose to do the bonus day. Which I probably won't, because I have a tight schedule as it is XD.**

 **Hoped everyone liked it! Reviews, comments, follows, favorites, reposts, etc. are greatly appreciated! Until next time!**

 **~ SoulHorse**


	5. Day 5: Chemistry

**Hey everyone! Gah, I'm so late for Grayza week, but oh well. I'll finish this. Day 5 everyone! Enjoy! ;)**

 **Prompt: Chemistry**

 **AU**

 **(Note: Wendy got an age bump up to 13.)**

 **(Note: The dragons are teachers; they are not the Dragon Slayers' parents.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

"Yo! Ice Princess! What's your new schedule?"

Pink haired Natsu Dragneel peered over his friend's/rival's shoulder to take a look at his schedule for the new school year. They were sixth years now, being 17 years old, and attended the infamous private school, Fiore Academy, where everybody was split into teams for the rest of their years at the school.

Both Natsu and 'Ice Princess', or Gray Fullbuster, were on the Fairy Tail team. But most of the students who attended the school, preferred the term, 'guild', instead of 'team.'

Gray turned to glare at the pinkette.

"Why do you care Flame Ass?" he growled, itching to pick a fight with Natsu.

Natsu tensed up and smirked. "Cuz I wanna know which classes I can beat you up in Frosty the Snowman."

"Starting fights so early in the year?" a girl's voice interfered playfully.

Both boys turned to see a familiar blonde approaching. It was one of their best friends, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu waved cheerily at the blonde.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray added.

"You know Erza'll kick your asses if she finds out," Lucy said, seemingly ignoring the boys' greetings.

"Who says she will?" the pink haired boy said with a mischievous smirk.

"I do," a deep, yet feminine voice stated.

Both Gray and Natsu flinched simultaneously as Lucy muttered from the sidelines, "Here we go again…"

A scarlet haired teen strode over to the trio, smartly dressed in a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and a black blazer.

"Schedule?" Erza asked coolly, hand out to Gray.

The raven haired boy nervously handed over his schedule.

"Hmm…" the redhead examined it. "It seems we have Chemistry together…"

"Well, yeah," Gray babbled. "We've known each other since we were kids. Of course we have chemistry together!"

Lucy and Natsu stifled their laughter as Erza slowly turned to stare at Gray, who gulped.

"I meant the class. 4th period Chemistry," she stated.

"O-oh! Yeah, that class!" the raven haired teen yelped nervously, blowing it off. "I'll see you there!"

"Agreed. And you?" she asked, turning to Lucy.

Lucy smiled at the redhead and casually handed over her schedule. "Here you go Erza!" she sang cheerfully, flashing a look to Gray as if to say, _are you kidding me?_

 _Sorry! It was all I could think of!_ Gray mouthed to his friend.

She smirked and shared a look with Natsu, who was grinning as well. Before Gray could mouth anything else to the two, Erza had passed Lucy her schedule back.

"Anything?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, we have Math and Chemistry together as well."

"Cool! I'll see you then! I'm gonna go find Levy! Bye!"

Lucy skipped off to go find her blue haired friend, Levy McGarden.

"Yo Luce! Wait up!" Natsu yelped nervously as he began to run after the blonde. A hand was thrust out in front of him.

"No. Schedule first," Erza stated in a deadly calm manner.

The pinkette gulped before handing his schedule over.

"Chemistry and History," was all she said before promptly throwing his schedule back into his face.

The red-haired teen walked away, saying, "I'll see you both in Chemistry later."

Natsu exhaled in relief. "Thank _God!_ She's terrifying, as per usual. Glad she's gone."

Gray nodded in agreement. Truth be told, he had a slight crush on Erza Scarlet. Her intimidation was, well, intimidating, and a little dark side of him found that Erza's intimidation turned him on…

"Ughhhhh!" Natsu drawled. "I have Chemistry with the stripper, the demon, and the weirdo. This year looks _great."_

"Oi! What'd you call me?!" Gray hissed back, infuriated.

The pinkette smirked. _"Stripper,"_ he taunted.

"Girly!"

"Hey! Pink hair is manly!"

"YOU SOUND LIKE ELFMAN!"

"IS THAT A PROBLEM FROST FACE!"

"YEAH BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT ASH FOR BRAINS!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

And another pointless argument erupted between the two rivals.

 _Time skip to Fourth Period Chemistry…_

"Eh?! What's with this class?!" Lucy shrieked as she entered the classroom with her best friend Levy McGarden and blue haired, 13 year old, Wendy Marvell.

The class was full of chattering teens from every guild, ranging from Fairy Tail to Crime Sorciére to even the elite team Oracion Seis.

"Oh, hello Levy. Hello Wendy. I didn't realize you were in this class," a deep, feminine voice entered.

Wendy waved shyly as Levy smiled brightly at Erza. "Hey Erza! I guess we didn't get to compare schedules earlier."

"Wendy, aren't you a bit young to be here?" Erza queried to the younger girl.

The aforementioned girl smiled sheepishly.

"I was a bit too advanced for my second year classes, so they bumped me up several years," Wendy explained. "I transferred from the Cait Shelter guild as well."

"Ah! You must be very smart!" Erza complimented.

The 13 year old blushed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she mumbled shyly.

"Wendy?!" a boy's voice gaped.

The blue haired girl turned to see a raven haired boy from her year. Her eyes widened by a fraction.

"Romeo?" she gasped in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," he said with a grin.

Wendy hurried over to talk with her fellow second year, leaving Lucy and Levy with Erza.

"Aww," Lucy cooed. "Those two."

Levy nodded emphatically. "I catch your drift Luce. Romeo and Wendy are too cute~!"

The two second years were chatting easily with each other, faces slightly pink.

"Students!" a stern voice called. "Silence!"

It took a while, but the classroom quieted and turned to the speaker, at attention.

"I am your Chemistry teacher for this year. You all may call me Mr. Igneel."

The speaker was a tall man with scars on his face. He had red hair and greenish, yellow eyes, like slits.

"Now, I will be assigning your seats as of right now. For the _rest of the year."_

Every person in the class gulped.

"I know that this class is a mixed team class. I will let you know right now: _I don't care._ You will all get to know each other. Understand?" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the class chorused.

"Alrighty then! Time to seat the coup—I mean seating chart!" Mr. Igneel announced cheerily.

The students sweat dropped at his mess up.

"Was he about to say _couples?"_ Levy gasped under her breath, her eyes as round as saucers.

"No way," Lucy muttered back, just as Mr. Igneel was about to announce the first pair.

"Up here in the front! Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden!" he boomed.

The petite blue haired girl let out a startled squeak and her cheeks bloomed with pink. Lucy hid her smile. She knew Levy had a secret crush on Gajeel Redfox ever since he transferred to their team.

Levy scurried over to her seat in the front as Gajeel sat next to her.

"Hey Shrimp," he muttered as the teacher brushed by.

Levy glared at him.

"Are you seriously still keeping that nickname from last year?" she demanded in disbelief.

Gajeel smirked at her. "Gihi."

"Behind these two lovebir—I mean _these two,_ are Sting Eucliffe and Yukino Agria!" Igneel continued, stumbling over his words.

A boy with spiked up blond hair and dark blue eyes wearing a shirt that showed off his 6-pack, strode up to the front with a cocky grin. He had a white mark on his left shoulder that resembled a tiger.

 _He's from the Sabertooth team,_ Lucy realized.

Everybody was marked somewhere on their body with their team mark. Lucy's mark was pink and it was on her hand.

A girl with pixie cut silver hair and soft brown eyes shyly made her way up to the table for two. Her guild mark was nowhere to be seen. She was dressed in a long sleeved blue, yellow, white, and black dress with black gloves and black leggings. She had a blue flower in her hair.

"H-hi Sting," she stammered shyly to the blonde.

Sting flashed a charming smile at Yukino.

"Hey Yuki," he greeted cheerfully.

She averted his gaze, her face flushed.

Wendy was paired with Romeo, to both of their embarrassment, while Cana sat next to Bacchus. The two drinkers were sharing flasks of alcohol underneath the table.

Model-like Mirajane Strauss sat next to blonde haired Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow was partnered with Lisanna Strauss, Mira's sister, and Elfman Strauss was paired with Evergreen. Green haired Freed Justine sat next to Laki Olietta.

A girl with purple hair cut into a pixie cut named Kinana was paired with a auburn haired teen who called himself 'Cobra.'

Alzack partnered Bisca, Scorpio was teamed with Aquarius, Hibiki Lates held hands underneath the table with Jenny Realight, Ren Akatsuki was coyly flirting with pink haired Sherry Blendy, Loke Raion was openly flirting with a shy girl named Aries Hitsuji, and Rogue Cheney was awkwardly making conversation with Kagura Mikazuchi.

Igneel kept pairing up the rest of the class. The list kept going. Lyon Vastia was teamed with a girl with blue-black hair and the two were making easy conversation. Eve was teamed with a girl with pink hair. A girl with brown haired who looked similar to a cat was with a blonde boy. A girl with red eyes named Ultear was partnered with Jellal. Juvia was seated with a guy named Totomaru. So on, so forth.

"Natsu and Lucy! Over here, in the back!" Igneel called.

"W-wha-?!" Lucy yelped in surprise.

"I'm sitting with the weirdo?!" Natsu complained in disbelief.

"Yes. Now, go!" Igneel snipped.

"Fine, fine," Natsu grumbled.

The two reluctantly sat next to each other.

"And, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet in the back!" Igneel finished with a smirk.

Gray raised an eyebrow at the scarlet haired woman, who simply ignored him and went to her seat. The raven haired teen shrugged off Erza's indifference and sat next to her.

As Igneel passed Erza and Gray's table, he said, "Don't go Frenching in my class, you two."

Gray's face reddened as Erza replied, "Yes sir."

Igneel nodded and as he walked away, he muttered in Gray's ear, "Get some boy."

The raven haired teen's face turned redder and he was practically steaming.

"U-uh…um…um…W-what did h-he mean by Frenching?" he stammered.

The redhead merely glanced at Gray before saying flatly, "We have French together."

"O-oh." Gray relaxed. The teacher wouldn't referred to kissing. No way.

"Now class! To get to know your partner better, you two will quiz each other on these questions," the red haired teacher announced as he passed out papers.

Gray read his over and sweat dropped. _Is this guy for real?_ Gray thought.

The questions were far from harmless…

"You may begin," Igneel beamed.

Gray turned to Erza, face red.

"Let's begin. I shall go first," she declared. "So Gray, are you a virgin?"

The raven haired teen turned, his face red. "Yeah."

He fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

"Next question. How many girlfriends/boyfriends have you had?"

"None!" Gray yelped. "Next!"

"What's one thing about a guy or a girl that turns you on?" she continued, seemingly unfazed by the question.

And that question turned Gray steaming red.

"Intimidation," he muttered, averting his gaze from Erza's.

"How do you feel about porn?"

The questions went on and on. Each one leaving the raven haired teen steaming like a kettle.

"Last one!" she finally said.

"Yes!" Gray cheered.

"Ok. How do you truly feel about me?"

Gray froze. _Fuck. Fuckshitgoddammitmotherfuckingshitgod —_

"Gray?"

Erza's tone seemed concerned. "Are you going to answer the question?"

 _Goddammit._ Time fess up.

"To be honest, Erza, I —"

"Switch!" Igneel called.

Gray exhaled in relief. Thank God.

 _3 months later…_

3 months into the school year, the students of Igneel's Chemistry class were well situated to the odd atmosphere.

"Ok class!" Igneel called. "We're doing our first experiment today!"

"YEAH!" the class cheered.

Igneel began to explain the experiment they were doing. Apparently, they would be making some sort of potion; Gray really didn't pay attention to the details.

"So! Let's get started!" Igneel announced.

The pairs immediately began mixing the given ingredients.

"So, a little bit of this perfume…and five rose petals…a splash of rosewater…stir clockwise three times…Gray, can you hand me the rose petal oil?"

The raven haired teen mutely passed the oil over to his companion.

"This is starting to smell…like…" Erza trailed off.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she decided.

Gray sniffed the bubbling concoction, which was the palest of pink. It smelled like…never mind…

"Here, stir this." She passed him the spoon and Gray began to stir. Unbeknownst to the two, the concoction started to turn a dangerous red…

"You're stirring counterclockwise, right Gray?" Erza asked without looking up from the instructions.

Said boy froze in place. He had been stirring _clockwise._ Aw crap.

"Uh…yeah…totally…" he drifted off.

"Here." Erza passed Gray a white rose. "Put this in."

He dropped the rose into the pot and the rose dissolved into the water. It bubbled dangerously as Gray glanced into the pot.

"Erza," he began. "Is it supposed to be bubbling this much?"

"Huh?" the redhead frowned. "No, why?"

The bubbling stopped abruptly.

"GET DOWN!" Gray suddenly roared, pushing Erza down.

"Wha—"

The potion exploded. Everybody screamed as the potion rained down on them, pink raindrops showering the class. A mist of pink appeared.

"Erza!" Gray yelled. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah!" the redhead called through the clouds. "Where are you?"

A hand grasped Erza's through the smoke and mist.

"I'm here," Gray gasped.

"Oh thank goodness!" she exhaled in relief. "I was so worried!"

To Gray's surprise and inward happiness, Erza threw herself into his arms.

"Gray, I…I…I think I have feelings for you," she gasped. "Please give me a chance!"

He froze in shock. He couldn't believe it. He was hearing the words he had wanted to hear for a long time.

"Erza—"

Gray was cut off when a pair of lips met his. Erza's. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back, happily.

They pulled away, goofy grins on their face. Suddenly, moans reached their ears. The two looked around and their eyes widened in shock.

Alzack and Bisca were awkwardly confessing their love to each other, Natsu was viciously tearing into Lucy, Sting was making out with Yukino, etc. And Levy and Gajeel were nowhere to be seen. Even Lyon and the dark haired girl were blushing madly as they cuddled.

And that was how the Chemistry class ended…

 **Extended Ending:**

Igneel Drago smirked as he covered his face with a dentist face cover. The potion had exploded, all according to plan. The true purpose of the Chemistry class: to get together as many couples of possible. Who's plan was it? Why, none other than Mavis Vermillion's, the 'guild master' of Fairy Tail.

"All went according to plan, Mavis," he reported through his phone.

"Of course it did!" a girlish voice cheered. "I _am_ known as the Fairy Tactician, after all."

"Well, _Fairy Tactician,_ the potion exploded. The couples are together. Are you sure this won't cause war between the guilds?" Igneel frowned.

"I'm sure. If we're talking guild relations, then this will strengthen them. Inter-guild relations will definitely make sure we have allies when it comes down to the Games, after all."

"I hope you're right. We don't want to make enemies with, say, the guild Crime Sorciére or Sabertooth."

"No, we don't," Mavis agreed. "They are certainly a force to be reckoned with."

"Master Mavis, none of our guild mates are in relationships with Sabertooth or Crime Sorciére," Igneel pointed out.

"Are you sure? Last I checked, Kinana is with Erik, or 'Cobra' as they call him and Mickey Chickentiger is with Dobengal," Mavis pointed out.

Igneel could practically see the blonde haired master smirking over the phone.

"Mm. I forgot," the red haired teacher admitted.

"Typical," Mavis snorted. "Now, I provided you and Grandeeney a good opportunity to get together. Now, go."

Igneel's face flushed. "How? Doesn't she have class?" he demanded.

"Nope. Grandeeney has a prep period now. And I believe your class is occupied?"

Mavis raised an eyebrow from the other side of the phone. Igneel growled underneath his breath.

"You're sure frustrating for a 13 year old," Igneel scowled. "And how did you even become Fairy Tail's master at second year?"

Mavis winked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now go!"

"Fine, fine!" Igneel drawled impatiently.

He hung up on the guild master and dashed out of his classroom to find Grandeeney.

 **Extended Ending 2:**

A girl with long, wavy, pale blonde hair that hung to her ankles smirked as she hung up on the phone.

"You sure are a devious little demon Mavis," a familiar voice taunted behind her.

Mavis turned to see a handsome young man, about 18 years old, standing at the door. He had black hair and dark eyes. He wore dark colored robes with a white sash. A necklace hung around his neck.

Her eyes brightened.

"Zeref!" she squealed.

Zeref smiled at the younger girl and opened his arms. She ran into them happily and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"So, how did the plan go?" he smirked, already knowing the result.

Mavis grinned up at him. "You should know already," she chided playfully.

"You never cease to amaze me, Mavis," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

Mavis Vermillion and Zeref Dragneel. The top two most intelligent students at the school. He was a seventh year, in his second to last year of Fiore Academy. His teachers considered him to be one of the most brilliant students who ever lived. Mavis, on the other hand, was incredibly intelligent and had the most brilliant tactics. She was a second year at Fiore Academy and managed to rise to become the first guild master of Fairy Tail. She was the one who came up with the concept of 'guild master.' And they were in a second relationship.

When she was a first year, she had helped Fairy Tail win the end of the year Games, which was the biggest competition between each of the teams (the founder of Fairy Tail and part of the school staff, Makarov Dreyar, had burst into tear at the win). Because of her undeniable talent for tactics, she received the title of 'Fairy Tactician' and soon became the first ever guild master of Fairy Tail.

"All your beloved couples together?" he asked with a grin.

"Bingo!" she winked.

"Including my idiotic brother?" Zeref asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm."

"Oh ho? With whom, may I ask?"

"Oh, you're gonna like this!" Mavis grinned. "Lucy Heartfilia."

The dark haired teen fist pumped.

"I always liked her. She knows how to handle my brother," Zeref laughed.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "Your brother needs handling?"

Zeref shook his head. "You have no idea."

Mavis leaned her head on the older boy's shoulder.

"Well, now he has someone to take care of him," she said reassuringly.

"What about me?" Zeref playfully pouted.

The blonde sighed, running a hand through her wavy locks.

"Zeref…you know, you're in your seventh year and I'm a second year. We can't keep doing this. You're gonna graduate next year and I'm…I'm still gonna be here," Mavis sighed softly.

The 18 year old's gaze flickered down to his girlfriend.

"Honestly Mavis. Does it look like I care?" he grumbled, brushing his lips across her cheek. "I want to do this in public. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and scare every guy that dares look at you. Why can't we?" Zeref pleaded softly.

"How many times do I have to explain this? It's not proper. You're five years older than me," Mavis explained to her boyfriend. "You-we-it's hard to explain."

Zeref raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you a rule breaker, Mavis? Doesn't your team cause all the trouble at the Academy?"

She grinned impishly.

"Yeah…that's true…" Mavis trailed off.

"So, why do you care of what others think of us?" he queried.

She was silent for a moment.

"Mavis?" he prodded.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class and lunchtime.

Zeref sighed resignedly.

"I'll see you after school, okay?"

He began to trudge away from her and headed for the door.

"Aren't you going to walk me to lunch?"

Zeref froze and glanced back. "What?"

Mavis met his gaze with a smirk. "You _are_ my boyfriend, aren't you?"

He matched her grin. "Yeah. C'mere."

Zeref held out his hand. Mavis gratefully took his hand and the two stepped out the door.

 **And that's the end of Day 5! I'm so behind XD But I'll finish the rest of the prompts. Promise.**

 **I honestly had no idea where I went with this, but I think I might actually write a story with this plot line or something…**

 **Also, the potion was based off of Amortentia from Harry Potter.**

 **Sorry if this story is a bit OOC. Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	6. Day 6: Demons

**Hey everyone! Grayza week, day 6! Late submission, cause I've been busy XD No seriously, I got my laptop taken away :P And school. I will be entering GrayLu week, despite the fact my OTP is NaLu. I hope you enjoy this oneshot!**

 **Prompt: Demons**

 **AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

"Lesson number 3: A princess must never, ever have a weapon," private tutor, Belno, announced.

"Yes, I know. But shouldn't princesses know how to use weapons? You know, just in case we get attacked?" the red-haired princess queried as she polished the sword sitting on her lap.

Belno tapped her foot.

"Princess, that's what knights and guards are for. Princesses are delicate creatures. You don't need to defend yourself," Belno explained exasperatedly.

The redhead flicked the sword's silver, shining surface. She spun the blade idly.

"But, hypothetically, what if the princess was alone and there was an unpredictable individual nearby?" she asked.

The old tutor massaged her temples.

"Princess…"

"Just saying!" she complained.

"Princess Erza!" Belno shouted. "You are a _princess._ In no way are you going to be around any unpredictable individual alone!"

Erza suddenly stood up. The sword in her lap clattered to the floor.

"Excuse me," she hissed and briskly strode toward the door.

"Princess, wait!" Belno called.

But she had already slammed the door.

"Oh goodness," the private tutor sighed exasperatedly.

~.~

Erza stomped down the castle hallways. _I wish I was a knight,_ she thought bitterly. She shoved the door open to her room and slammed it.

"Hey."

Erza turned to see a handsome, black haired teen. His hair was slicked back. He wore a black and white, high collared coat over his bare chest and black pants with black shoes. Black-purple markings ran across his face, over his left eye and down the side of his chest and onto his left arm and hand. The markings on his arm and hand glowed eerily.

"Gray," she whispered breathlessly.

His dark blue eyes glowed dangerously, yet playfully at the same time. He had a whisper of a smirk on his face.

"Hello Princess," he said with a smirk. "You look happy to see me."

"How can I not?" Erza said with a smile, crossing the room to greet him.

Gray's mood darkened considerably.

"You shouldn't. I'm dangerous, you know that, Erza. I'm a—"

A hand covered his mouth.

"No, you're not. You're different Gray. You're not like them," Erza said softly.

He gently took her hand off of his mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Erza, I'm a _demon._ I'm _damned._ You…you're a princess. An innocent, beautiful angel. We're not supposed to be together. We're not supposed to see each other. We're not…this is wrong. You're in danger by even being _near_ me. I'm unpredictable. I can _hurt_ you. I'm dangerous," Gray hissed.

"Then why're you here? And why're you doing this?"

She gestured to his arm around her waist.

"Because I can't control myself," he growled huskily in her ear. "And I can't leave you alone."

Before Erza could react, she felt Gray's lips on hers, rough, but passionate at the same time. She responded eagerly.

 _Bang bang bang._

"Lady Erza? Are you in there?" a servant called. "Your fiancé wants to see you!"

Erza froze and Gray pulled away.

"I will see him in a few moments. I am not decent. Please tell him to wait in the courtyard outside. And please leave," Gray called, in a perfect imitation of Erza's voice.

"Of course, Princess."

The two waited, listening to the servant's footsteps fade away. As soon as the servant was out of earshot, the raven haired demon teen wheeled on his lover.

"You have a fiancé?" he hissed in disbelief.

The scarlet haired princess hung her head.

"I was going to tell you…" she mumbled softly.

"Hell, this makes this all the more dangerous," Gray growled, sweeping his lips over the princess's pale neck. "Get on the bed," he ordered.

"W-what are you doing?" Erza stammered nervously, her eyes widening in fear.

She backed away from Gray. Before she knew it, he was by her side in an instant, hands on her wrists. Gray pushed her onto the bed and pressed his lips on hers. They moved in synchronization, hands wrapped around each others necks and waist.

"I'm taking you before your _damn_ fiancé can," he growled in her ear, nipping it.

Gray's hands moved to her dress and ripped it off with a single move.

"But…" Erza trailed off. "You can't. M-my fiancé…he's out there a-and the servants—"

"I can and I will," Gray snarled. Then, a bit more gently, he added, "Because, Erza, I'm a demon. And demons take what they want."

 **Finished! I considered adding an extended ending, but I had no ideas. This chapter is so short it's sad. But I had to rewrite this so many times, it was annoying. I finally decided on this idea (it was originally a songfic for Imagine Dragons's _Demons)._ So yeah. **

**Who do you guys think is Erza's fiancé? Comment/review below! Oh yeah, and Gray's 'demon' look is his Avatar look.**

 **I hoped you liked it and as usual, please favorite/comment/follow/review/reblog/share/vote! Until next time! The last chapter is next! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	7. Day 7: Colors

**Hey everybody! I was working on a chapter for Grayza Week to finish up, but figured it got too long. Plus, I had no idea what it had to do with the prompt. Sorry for the crappy chapter and stuff. It's posted as a oneshot though, so if you're interested, go check it out! Titled: The Color of Their Souls. :D Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Colors**

 **AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

Gray could clearly remember how he had met her. He was taking classes at the local art studio in Magnolia that summer before senior year of high school. Gray had signed up for them, just because he was bored and nothing better to do. And that day he signed up for the classes, led him to her.

~.~

They were painting a Pop Art soda can thing, using acrylics to paint. They sat at the same table, never giving each other a second glance. Every time they met, all they did was a brief nod of acknowledgment, before ignoring each other for the rest of the class. Sometimes, they would exchange a word or two, but never more than that. Until…

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" Gray apologized. "You need help cleaning that up?"

Gray had been walking back to their shared table with a plate of paint when his friend in the class and high school, Natsu Dragneel, had stuck out his leg and tripped him, making him spill the paint onto the red headed girl. Her red hair now had splashes of other colors, varying from blue to yellow to pink. Her clothes had blue splatters.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You…" she hissed. "You made me break my concentration!"

The redhead raised her paintbrush threateningly, brown eyes blazing. Gray cowered beneath her.

"FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY!" she roared.

She swiped her brush into a puddle of black paint on the table and with thick strokes, had painted a huge X on his face.

"Heh…?" he muttered, thoroughly confused. Gray had been expecting something a bit more…terrifying.

 _Wham!_ A fist flew into his stomach. Gray yelped in pain, holding his stomach.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

She _harrumped_ and turned away from him haughtily, wiping the paint off with a paper towel.

"Look, I'm sorry," he tried again. "But—"

He abruptly stopped talking when she flashed him a glare.

"This better be good," she snapped. "Or your stomach won't be the only thing punched."

"My friend tripped me!" he blurted.

Her expression darkened even more.

"Who?" the redhead growled, dark eyes searching the classroom for the culprit.

"Pink haired guy right there," Gray answered quickly, pointing out Natsu.

"Excuse me."

The girl rose from her seat and walked over to Natsu.

"Heh? Can I help you?" he drawled lazily.

She scrutinized him before slamming her fist into his gut. The pink haired teen fell doubled over and fell off his chair, gasping for breath, as she walked back to her seat.

"I'm sorry for my inexcusable behavior," she formally apologized. "My name's Erza."

"I'm Gray," he said. "So…are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Uh…violent?" the raven haired teen ventured.

"I'm violent?" Erza asked mildly, seemingly surprised.

Gray did a double take. "Heh?"

The redhead fluffed her hair and said, "I'd like to say _ladylike_ and _refined._ I'm not violent."

Gray blinked. "Oohkay…"

And suddenly, with that one incident, led to a full blown conversation between the two. Her name was Erza Scarlet and she was 18. She had just finished her senior year of high school. She lived in Acalypha. Erza liked anime and manga, particularly _Fairy Tail,_ an anime he and his friends loved. She liked smutty books, strawberry cake, armor, and weapons. Her favorite character in Fairy Tail was Julia.

Gray shared a bit about himself. His name was Gray Fullbuster and he was 17. He was going into his senior year of high school. He lived in Magnolia. His favorite anime was _Fairy Tail_ and his favorite character was Musica. Gray had a stripping problem, loved the cold and ice, and was adopted.

And little by little, Gray found himself falling in love with the girl. Erza Scarlet.

~.~

"I can't believe it's the last day of the classes!" Erza lamented. "It was so fun, I'm gonna miss it here in Magnolia."

"Yeah. Me too," Gray agreed.

Erza smiled at him. "Well, it was nice knowing you Gray!"

"Likewise."

The redhead frowned and gazed up at the ceiling, thinking. She suddenly snapped her fingers in realization.

"I know!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…you know what?" Gray queried.

"We should exchange numbers. That way, we can keep in touch," Erza explained.

"Good idea."

The two passed each other their phone numbers. Gray tucked the paper into his pocket and Erza her bag.

The bell went off, signifying the end of the art classes. The entire class cheered and ran out. Only Gray and Erza remained.

"I'm going to miss you," Erza sighed.

"Me too."

To Gray's complete and utter shock, Erza pulled him into a hug.

"Nice meeting you," she whispered.

Erza pulled away from the hug before Gray could reply. She leaned forward and her lips brushed his.

"So, I'll see you around sometime!" she called, quickly pulling away and running out the door. "Bye Gray!"

Gray touched his lips, a blush spreading across his cheeks. A widen grin decorated his face. He raised his hand in farewell, although she was gone.

"Bye Erza."

~.~

 _He never saw her again._

 _~.~_

 **Omg I finally finished this entry! It's totally late and stuff, but who cares?! I'M DONE! YAYYY! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favorites, and follows! Sorry not sorry to have ended this depressingly :D So, until next time! SoulHorse, over and out!**


End file.
